


Ace Anxiety

by orphan_account



Series: Asexual Wolves [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Derek, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Stiles, M/M, brief mention of past dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has been dreading the moment where Stiles makes a move. It comes sooner than expected and he feels like his heart is going to beat out of his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ace Anxiety

Derek feels the anxiety starting to coil in his chest the moment he and Stiles start to go out.

He knows it’s only a matter of time before the relationship progresses to the point where sex is expected. And Derek is dreading that moment with every fiber of his being, because Derek doesn’t want sex.

When he was a teenager, young and stupid, he had assumed that he did. He let Kate do what she wanted and pretended to be interested in what was happening. Pretended to like it so that she wouldn’t leave (maybe things would have gone differently if he hadn’t lied about it then.)

With Jennifer, he can hardly remember what happened. But he could definitely remember the feel of skin sliding against skin, and he had used all of the water in his new apartment trying to get the feeling off (five different times).

Needless to say, Derek is not anticipating the moment when Stiles tries to make a move. At this point, he’s just trying to make this relationship be as great as possible before it comes to an end.

The moment comes sooner than he expected and Derek feels like his heart is going to beat out of his chest.

Stiles has him pressed up against the wall and his long slender fingers are slipping under Derek’s shirt. And for a moment, he thinks that maybe it won’t be so bad if it’s Stiles, but then Stiles’ fingers are tugging at his jeans and their kisses are getting heavier and he just can’t.

“ _Stiles_.” he whispers, and shit, his voice broke. “Stop.”

And Stiles does.

He backs off immediatly, looking concerned and a little nervous. “Derek, are you okay?”

"Stiles I… I don’t want sex." Derek manages to choke out through the clot of anxiety in his throat.

Something passes over Stiles’ face, and for a horrible moment, Derek thinks he’s going to call him a freak like Kate had when he had mentioned it offhandedly that one time.

Instead, Stiles lets out an exaggerated exhale and exclaims, “Oh thank _God_.”

Derek feels like a very slight wind could knock him over right now he is so shocked. He manages to choke out a very soft “What?” and half expects this to be a joke of some sort.

"Oh, sorry, that sounded really rude." Stiles says, cheeks flushed dark red. "Uh, I’m Asexual, so I’m not interested in sex really. I mean, I would have totally had it with you, cause I don’t have to be sexually attracted to you to know that you’re  _seriously_ hot, but, yeah I’m just not interested in it. Are you asexual too, or is this like, a trauma thing, because I totally understand either way and we don’t have to do anything that you aren’t like, ready for or whatever. Even though i just told you that I’m not interested, so if you are, you’re probably going to have to go somewhere else. Just, don’t break up with me? Because I don’t want to have sex with you, but I really do love you dude, and will you please  _God_  say something and shut me up?”

Derek glances back up at Stiles’ face and sees anxiety covering his face, and there are so many mixed emotions inside of Derek, he doesn’t even know where to begin. But he can tell by the look on Stiles’ face that Stiles had been dreading this moment and had been expecting this to be it too, and Derek isn’t quite sure how to fix this.

He ends up making a not-so-graceful lunge towards Stiles and wrapping him in a loose hug that the teen gratefully returns.

"So you’re not breaking up with me then?" Stiles asks, and Derek rolls his eyes.

"No, and you shouldn’t be willing to do things you’re not okay with." he snaps, burying his face in Stiles’ shoulder so that no one can see the happy flush that’s spreading over his face.

"Is that something I’m going to have to worry about?" Stiles asks hesitantly, and Derek spends a long time pondering how to answer this question.

"No." he decides on finally, words never were his strong point, and they’ll have time to talk about it later, because neither of them are going anywhere.


End file.
